


The Intergalactic Sexual Escapades of the Paladins of Voltron

by leonheart2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Pussy, Alien Sex, Alien Sex Toys, Alien prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But don't worry - nothing happens, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Everything's consensual, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gentle Sex, Hand Kink, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Missing Scenes, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgies, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, alien dick, dual cocks, first orgasms, massive dick, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: I have no idea what this is going to turn into, but I have about five chapters planned for, and who knows what's going to happen after that. So strap in, because this is just a fun set of short-ish fanfictions about the gang having no-strings-attached sex with aliens of all shapes and sizes in their downtime (or maybe even on the job?). Let me know if you have anything you want to see, and I'll do my best :)





	1. Shopping Mall Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a shorter one to start off with. The rest will probably (hopefully) be a bit longer. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

Keith had no idea how he’d gotten to be here, but he didn’t really mind; whatever had happened, he was feeling unbelievably good. The only thing he could really remember was looking at the options for the bathrooms and a huge shadow falling over him, guiding him towards the doorway with the blue symbol, purring in his ear that it would show him a good time. The alien fucking into him was tall; their head was almost at the ceiling. They also had strong hands that were gripping his hips in a bruising hold, his back resting against the wall of the stall, his breath getting punched out of him on each thrust. A long snout, not unlike an elephant's trunk, was draped around his neck, a tongue poking out and getting under his shirt to lick at his nipples.

Keith’s own hands were resting limply on the alien’s biceps, moving slightly as the rest of his body was jolted. It only took another few powerful strokes before the alien was orgasming, spilling some sort of seed into Keith’s ass.

The alien set him down and smoothed one of its fingers over his cheek before getting some paper and cleaning the mess between his legs.

In a surprisingly clear voice, it said, “you’re quite an attractive little thing, aren’t you? I get excited by new and exotic creatures.” It looked like it was already hard again. “But I won’t do you again. I’ll get off on thinking about this for a long time.”

“You...you can do me again.” Keith mumbled, feeling half dazed. “Please, I...I want you to.”

The alien gave a sort of shrug and pushed Keith back up against the wall. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

He gasped when the alien pushed back into him, the long dick going all the way past his prostate, deeper than anyone had ever been before. It felt so good.

Powerful thrusts kept him from taking full breaths, and by the time they were done, he was feeling light-headed. He took a long moment to get his breath back before shitting out all the gloop the alien had shot into him, sighing at the relief he felt from doing so.

As he exited, he saw Lance standing at the entrance. “He’s right behind me!” He said, and then before he could even comprehend what was happening, he was running.


	2. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is invited to have late-night sex with a sleeping alien. Little does he know what he's walking into...

Lance’s heart was pounding in his chest, so loud, he was sure it would give him away. The alien he was going to see – a lovely young lady by the name of Shin, had approached him earlier that day, after they’d rescued their planet from the clutches of the Galra Empire.

“Come to me later tonight. Trust me, everything feels better when we’re sleeping.”

He’d never actually had sex with someone while they were asleep. He’d never really thought it would turn him on so much, but his throbbing erection was a testament to how kinky he really was.

As he crept even closer, he saw that she wasn’t sleeping alone. Next to her, there was a young Dithirian male, and something was moving under their sheets.

Curiosity won out over fear of being caught, and he crept even closer, slipping into the bedroom. Any chance that he was at the wrong house evaporated when he saw her face. It was certainly her. So who was the man next to her?

He peeled back the covers, and gasped at what he saw. The Dithirian male was lying next to her, but he was also having sex with her. Long, tentacle-like appendages extended from between his legs and disappeared into her, fucking her gently as she moaned. Lance’s dick twitched at the sight, which was more than confusing for him, because he was straight, wasn’t he?

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, climbing into the bed with them and positioning himself so he was on top of her. Making sure she was wet and stretched enough to take him as well, he took his cock out of his pants and sank into her along side her lover.

She gasped softly, but then settled. Lance was carried in and out of her along with her lover’s tentacles, which seemed to speed up with the addition.

All too soon, Lance felt another tentacle stroking at his ass, delving between his cheeks. The moment of panic subsided when it actually breached him, spreading a cool lubricant over the area as it thrust gently in time with the others.

Lance closed his eyes and let himself be pleasured by these two aliens.

 _Man, I am going to have to get myself some toys for later…_ he thought, panting in pleasure.

He rode out one orgasm and tried to extract himself from the pile, but couldn’t quite manage it. His over-sensitive cock protested, but Lance had no time for its whining. He was too busy feeling good.

He was hard again within minutes, hips rocking. Another tentacle slid in alongside the other in his ass, spreading him even wider, and he moaned with delight. His cheeks burned, hoping that he hadn’t woken the other occupants of the bed, but they seemed completely at ease. He got louder after that, mewling in pleasure as the tentacles brushed against his prostate, canting his hips to try to get them to press against it again.

Another two orgasms later, and Shin finally orgasmed, her opening clenching tightly around everything inside her, drawing them deeper, a slick substance coating everything. They slowly began to wake, then, and they both smiled at Lance.

“I’m so glad you came.” Shin said, helping Lance clean himself up. “This is my partner, Alfi. I hope him being here didn’t surprise you too much.”

“No. Not at all. Acutally...would you mind if we did this again? That was amazing.”

They both laughed and made him breakfast before sending him on his way. Lance didn’t miss the fact that they hadn’t given him an answer, but he shrugged it off; there would be plenty of opportunities for sex later.


	3. For the Might of the Galran Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they've saved the world, Shiro goes to visit his friend Keith, but finds someone else instead.

The items in front of Shiro didn’t seem to have anything in common, but he knew all too well what all of them did. He looked over at the other occupant of the room. He was Galra, but only half. The other half was something he’d never even heard of before, but it left him almost hairless and of a deeper purple hue. His skin was deceptively soft.

Shiro had taken him on date before bringing him up to his room and kissing him deeply, taking their clothes off. He felt kind of guilty about it, buthe was sure that Keith, who hadn't even known he was coming, would mind another days' absence. He'd been asking around the local bars for his friend when he'd met the Galran, and they'd hit it off wonderfully.

“You alright?” His companion asked gently. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, I’m just deciding what to use.”

The Galra – Shiro thought his name was Mylan – chuckled. “Ah, I see.” He came over, his massive cock bobbing between his legs with each step. His large hands closed over Shiro’s hips. “Why not go with this?” He picked up what looked a lot like a double-ended dildo, but actually had something of a mind of its own. “I’ve gotten to know these _very_ well.”

Shiro blushed deeply. “So have I. And it _does_ feel very good. Alright.” He lay back on his bed and swallowed. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Mylan chuckled again, shaking his head. “Are you sure _you’re_ ready? Not feeling nervous? I know I would be. I’ve never seen a hole so small.”

“I’ve taken things as big as yours before. It just takes time. So, let’s get started.”

“Impatient, are you? Well, don’t worry. We’ll get to making you feel good soon enough.” He climbed over Shiro and kissed him again, more deeply than before. “Why don’t we start with some fingers, hmm?”

“I have lubricant-”

“Hmm. Won’t need it.” Mylan spat onto his fingers and dragged them around Shiro’s tight ring of muscles. Surprisingly, the saliva was as thick as, if not thicker than, regular lubricant. As one of his long, thick fingers slid inside, Shiro groaned and gripped his shoulders. “Feeling okay?”

“Yeah. Just a little...big.”

“Told you. Want me to stop?”

“Absolutely not.”

Mylan kept thrusting his finger in and out of Shiro’s opening, changing the angles so he would spread him wider. By the time Shiro was ready for another, he was writhing and moaning on his mattress, a sweaty patch under his back and hips. He was so close to the edge, and it was driving him insane. But...he wanted to know what it felt like to have Mylan inside him, so he took a moment to take deep breaths and back away from the edge.

“Alright, another.” He said, his voice already hoarse, throat dry.

The Galran teased his ring of muscles for a long moment before finally pushing all the way in. Shiro’s back arched off the bed, and he groaned deep in his chest.

“Okay. Just...give me a second.” He’d almost come from that alone. He was trying desperately hard to cling to the edge. It was getting painful at this point, but oh, how he wanted to… “I’m good.”

Mylan moved his fingers in and out slowly, spreading his fingers a little more with each extraction. When he’d finally deemed Shiro stretched enough, he reached behind him and grabbed the alien sex toy, spitting on it before pressing it into him. Shiro keened and panted. _So, so, so close…_

“Mylan...Mylan, the cock ring...”

The Galran frowned. “The what?”

“The ring on the table. It’s big enough to go around the base of my dick. It’ll stop me from coming.”

It seemed he understood. “That close already, huh? I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone so responsive. Fucking you is going to be even more fun than I thought.”

“Please...”

Mylan pulled his fingers out, making Shiro moan, but he was immediately back at Shiro’s side, stroking his length softly as he pushed the cock ring further down until it reached his base. Shiro groaned in frustration and pleasure as the cock ring closed the blood flow, just in time, his abdomen clenching as he had a dry orgasm.

“Shh, shh, I’ll take care of you tonight. Don’t you worry.”

Mylan’s fingers were then back inside him, alongside the undulating toy, which was wriggling around inside him frantically, thrusting itself in and out.

“Hmm...you’re already getting pretty stretched. You weren’t kidding about taking all those big cocks, were you? I bet you’re such a slut for it, aren’t you? You don’t know what to do with yourself unless you’re being filled to the brim, do you?”

Shiro was too far gone to answer, just moaning and tossing his head in response.

“Well, that’s alright. We’ll soon fix that emptiness. I think you’re ready for three fingers, don’t you?”

Not waiting for an answer, he sank another finger in alongside the others, spreading them and thrusting them along with the toy. It wasn’t long before Mylan had his whole fist inside Shiro, the toy now lying discarded on the mattress.

Finally, he pulled his hand out and spat a huge amount of saliva onto his hand, gliding it over his cock, which was now almost one and a half times the size it had been when they started. “I think you’re ready for the big guns now, Shiro.”

When Shiro didn’t respond, Mylan stroked his face. “Huh?”

“Consent. I need you to look down at my dick and tell me you’re ready for it.”

Shiro lifted his head just enough to see the massive girth now seated between his legs and groaned softly. “Yes. I’m ready for it. Wreck me.”

Mylan smiled. “I thought you’d say that.”

He slowly pushed the head past the tight ring of muscles, but it didn’t taper like human cocks did – it just kept getting wider and wider until-

“Oh! Oh my-fuck!”

“Need me to stop?”

“N-no. Just...hah...start thrusting a bit. It’ll get easier.”

Mylan complied immediately, pulling out an inch and slowly thrusting back in to the same point. He repeated the motion again and again, until he picked the pace up and started thrusting even deeper. It didn’t take long before he was buried to the root in Shiro’s ass.

“You feel good, Earthling.” He said, still thrusting. “Are you having as good a time?”

“Mm.” Shiro managed, his head spinning. He was completely lost, drowning in pleasure, the pressure building inside him reaching a fever pitch. With one hand, he reached down between them and fumbled at the base of his cock, searching for the cock ring.

“What are you...ah, I see.” He batted Shiro’s hand away, ignoring his protesting whines, and released his cock from its confines.

As soon as the blood flow returned, Shiro was coming, his hips jerking wildly as he had the most intense orgasm of his life.

Mylan helped him through it, then pulled out.

When Shiro had come back to his senses, he looked over at Mylan with a guilty look. “Sorry. I don’t usually like to come before my partner.”

“That’s quite alright, Shiro. I understand that you were no longer in control. Although, if you truly want to make it up to me...give it a few days, then find me again. I would be more than happy to go for another round.”

He gave him one final kiss before leaving Shiro to sleep off the afterglow.


	4. A Warming Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is curious about an alien race's mating habits.

Shifting their hips, Pidge got into a slightly more comfortable position. They had lost track of how much time they’d spent here. The dual cocks of the alien had interested them endlessly, and they’d asked questions about it until they’d offer to show them how it worked.

They’d blushed furiously. “Ah...well, I...I guess that would be alright.”

 _What would Matt think about me being in this position?_ They thought, flushing again at the reminder. They’d been sitting there for almost two hours, one of the alien’s cocks in each hole, stretching them wide open. It hadn’t gotten anywhere near uncomfortable, and they’d actually come a few times.

The alien pulled them closer and kissed their neck and shoulder. “How are you holding up, little one?”

“I’m good.” They answered immediately, not wanting this experience to end.

“Not getting tired at all?” The deep baritone of their voice sent shivers up their spine, and they clenched around the dicks inside them.

“No. Although...is there any way you can do that...that _thing_ again?”

They chuckled. “What thing?” They rolled their hips, shifting the position of their cocks, forcing them deeper into Pidge’s body, making them moan into their shoulder. “That?”

“Mm, yeah. Feels good.”

“Well, maybe I’ll do it more often, then.”

Pidge waited for the alien to thrust again, but they just settled back into the chair they were reclining in and stroked over Pidge’s clothed back. They’d gotten cold about halfway through and asked to have it put back on. The alien, despite its massive bulk, was surprisingly gentle in bed, content to just let Pidge sit there and experience the feeling of their cocks seated deep inside them.

They sighed and leaned forward, wrapping their arms around the alien’s shoulders.

“Are you sure you-”

“I’m fine. I just...no one’s ever been like this with me before. It’s nice. Not just the sex, the...closeness. I’ve always liked the idea of cock warming, but no one’s ever had the patience for it.”

“I find you to be the perfect cock warmer, little one. A female of my species would be squirming by now, begging me to fuck them properly, but you...you are so different. So patient. It’s actually been testing _my_ patience to not just take you. But I will wait. I will wait until you’re begging for me.”

 

It was another two hours before Pidge was finally at the stage where they were pleading with the alien to fuck them, to make them cum again and again. The only reason they were so impatient was because the alien had made good on their promise to roll their hips into them more often. The motion had rubbed up against the little bundle of nerves at the front of their opening just right, leaving them on the edge until they were whining and writhing.

“Alright, now, hush, let me just get into a better position...” The alien finally growled.

Pidge almost screamed in delight and pleasure when the alien lifted them up and took them to the bed, laying them down gently before beginning to thrust.

The dual movements of the cocks in their body sent waves of arousal through them, and they closed their eyes so they could concentrate on the sensations.

It didn’t take them long to climax, the alien following right behind. After the act, they snuggled together as the alien explained about the sexual relations of their species.

“The females take to child too well, so this was the solution; one cock shoots out the impregnating fluid while the other is sterile. It shifts from season to season, male to male, which cock is active. One hole leads to a womb, the other a sac where the fluids get digested and turned into food for the female. It is why we have sex so much – it satiates the males and feeds the females. It is also why we cock warm. The longer a woman can last, the healthier she is.”

“That’s amazing.” Pidge said, yawning. “And I’m glad we did this, but couldn’t you have just told me all that without the sex.”

“Yes...but where is the fun in that?”

Pidge couldn’t help but agree.


	5. Hunk-o-Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the space mall, Hunk has an encounter with an alien that turns intimate  
> Warning - contains mentions of slavery

Hunk had heard Lance talking about all the alien ass he’d been getting and, despite himself, had started getting jealous. That’s how he got here – or at least, that’s what he told himself. If he was being a bit more honest, he would have admitted that he was actually feeling lonely. He missed his mother, father and siblings. He missed the food of home – tacos and cheese and...dare he say it...cereal. What he wouldn’t do for a bowl of cheerios.

“Hello.” An alien said as they approached. “What can I do for you today?”

“Do you have any food? Like...sorry, let me rephrase that. What food do you have?”

“Ah, here’s a menu.” They handed him a sheet of paper that was covered in alien text. “But you know...we’re not usually a food-only joint. People come here for company.”

Hunk sighed. “Yeah. Um...” He looked around at the other servers, then pointed to one at random. “Are they busy?”

The alien waiter followed the line of his finger. “Ah! A good choice! He’ll be over shortly.”

True to the other alien’s word, the male alien waddled over after a brief conversation with his coworker. “Hi.” He said, sitting next to Hunk. “I hear you’re looking for a bit of company?”

“Yeah. The first thing you can help me with is this menu. I can’t actually read anything on it.”

“Ah.” The alien laughed. “I see. Well, this here is what I would recommend. It is a little pricey, but the galivan steak is perfectly seared, and the hoblin onions are always fresh.”

“Alright, thanks. And what’s your name?”

“My name is Strisha. You?”

“Hunk.”

He smiled at Hunk. “Your order has been placed and will be coming shortly. Just so you know, I charge twenty five hundred guac an hour.”

“Fine. Listen, I...I’m actually just missing home.”

His smile gained a sympathetic edge. “Yes. A lot of people here are. Have you been away for long?”

“Yeah, almost a whole...actually, it’ll be...I...don’t know. I guess I just lost track of time. I wonder how old my mother and father will be when I get back...the rest of my family...if I ever do.”

Strisha laid his hand over Hunk’s. “It’s alright. We’re all missing something. Why don’t you tell me about your family and home planet while we wait for your food?”

So, Hunk told Strisha all about Earth and his family.

“It sounds like you really love them. I hope you get back to them some day.”

“Yeah. So do I.” He smiled at his now-empty plate of food sadly. “So what about you? Tell me about your life here.”

“I don’t originally come from here. I was actually bought when I was very young as a slave. They brought me to this place, which was...more of a black market when...anyway, I wasn’t bought by anyone. Too small and weak, I guess. You see, my home planet was dying, so a lot of my race was sold into slavery so the rest of us could get out safely. It wasn’t an easy choice, but it’s what the rulers of our people chose. Then, things changed. There wasn’t a lot of room for a black market after Emperor Zarkon took over. He turned everything into...this.

“And now, I work at this cafe, selling my time to people who just need someone to talk to, or to...do other things.”

“That’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

“Ah, it worked out alright for me.”

“You said everyone misses something...”

Strisha sighed. “Yes. My brother is that thing for me. He was sold alongside me. But he was one of the first to be bought by _real_ slavers. Back when slave labour was still legal in this section of the galaxy. He was probably worked to death, but who knows? I certainly haven’t seen him.”

“So...why did Emperor Zarkon make this place into an open market?”

“Easier to tax. I know – boring legalise and all that, but it’s true. A black market doesn’t exist on the books, so you can’t tax it. And if you can’t tax it...”

“Makes sense. I just kinda hoped...he wanted what was best for someone other than himself for once.”

Strisha shook his head sadly. “No. Unfortunately, not anything the Galra Empire does is for the greater good.”

Before Hunk could chicken out, he asked, “so, those other things...that people ask you for...what kind of things are they?”

“Oh, almost anything. Some ask me to escort them somewhere, some ask for kisses, photographs on carnival rides, a held hand, hugs, massages...sometimes, even sex.”

“I think I might...want something more from our time.”

Strisha smiled. “I had a feeling you would say that. Follow me.” He led Hunk to a doorway at the back of the restaurant, which opened up into a short hallway with rooms going off on either side. “Come. This one.”

He opened a door, and led Hunk into a lounge room with a large red couch and a bed. Strisha shut the door behind himself and led Hunk to sit on the couch.

“On your ‘Earth’, would you be...considered attractive?”

Hunk swallowed. “Not...really?”

“Hmm. Then they have strange versions of attractive.” Strisha’s hands started roaming over Hunk’s body, caressing his chest through his clothes. “You have such a strange skin colour. Not that I am judging, of course, but...do a lot of people on your planet have such interesting features?”

“Yeah.” Hunk couldn’t get any more words to come out of his mouth.

“I see you have finished with conversation.” Strisha said as he leaned in closer and pressed his mouth over Hunk’s cheeks. “It is time for my companionship to become more intimate, yes?”

“I...only if you want to.”

Strisha smiled. “It is rare for someone to be so timid with me. I will reward you by being gentle.” With that, he pressed his lips to Hunk’s and kissed him, nibbling on his lips lightly.

Hunk closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling, wrapping his arms around Strisha and pulling him closer.

“Would it please you if I removed these garments?” Strisha asked in a low voice, tugging at Hunk’s clothing.

“Yeah, that’d be...fine.”

Strisha stripped him of his clothes and then bore himself before Hunk. His body was a wonder; all muscle, with strong shoulders, narrow hips, thick legs and arms the size of tree-trunks. His build was similar to that of a human’s, but he had a barbed penis, which made Hunk wince.

Seeing this, Strisha was quick to soothe him. “I do not have to be the one inside you, Hunk. You can have me however you want.”

“Then...would you get on the bed for me?”

Strisha scrambled to comply, sprawling in the middle of the mattress and smiling at Hunk. “You know...I’ve never been so excited to be...to have someone be intimate with me. Ever since I started, people would use me and leave, but I feel you are not of that crowd. You will take care of me.”

“Of course.” Hunk said, climbing over Strisha’s thick limbs and shivering in anticipation. “I would never just leave.” He kissed Strisha again, leaning into him, grinding his rapidly hardening cock against the alien’s bare skin.

Strisha wrapped his arms around Hunk in a similar way to what Hunk had done earlier, pulling him tight against his chest.

Slowly, Hunk started opening Strisha up on his fingers, only to find that the alien was already dripping and open.

“You...”

“Yes, my race have both sexual organs necessary to reproduce, but we cannot impregnate ourselves. Now, please, insert yourself inside me. I feel so empty.”

Hunk pushed himself inside and moaned at the feeling. It was much bigger than a human woman’s opening would be, but it had stronger muscles, pulling Hunk deeper inside, making him gasp and moan at the new sensations.

“Yes...oh, that...come, there has to be...more...” He sounded totally fucked out already, a panting, gasping mess, even though Hunk hadn’t really done anything, but he assumed that it was much more sensitive than a human woman’s opening, too.

That theory was proven when he thrust shallowly and Strisha almost howled with delight.

“More. Please...”

Hunk set up a steady but slow pace, wincing as Strisha gripped his shoulders in a crushing hold. He wasn’t even close, but he pulled out anyway, completely enamoured with Strisha’s body.

“Why...why did you – oh!” Hunk had gotten down between his legs and started lapping at his entrance, then moving up to swallow his length in his mouth, careful of the barbed tip.

He shook as he held his hips still, but Hunk could see just how close he was.

“Where do you want me to be when you finish? I can...” He trailed off, pushing three fingers into his opening.

“Oh yes! Like that! Like...Hunk.”

Hunk could feel that he could take much more than just three fingers, so he took his fist and inserted it into him, smiling as he writhed in pleasure.

“There you go. Come for me like this.”

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Mm.” Strisha made a symphony of wondrous noises as he came, clamping around Hunk’s wrist and bucking his hips. When he had come down from the high, he was breathless. “I thank you, Hunk. No one has ever made me feel like that before. Feel free to come back any time you like.”

 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

“We’ll have to gather more scaultrite.” Coran said.

“Ooh! Does that mean we get to go back to the space mall?” Hunk asked, his mind drifting to a certain someone who would be very happy to see him again.


	6. Hands Aplenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is getting into a routine, now, and that routine includes having regular orgies.

The girl on Lance’s right giggled as she watched her friend – or lover, Lance wasn’t sure – mouthed at his cock. There was another, male alien underneath him, tentacle dick buried in his ass, and it felt just as amazing as all the other times he’d had something in his ass.

After the first time on that planet with Shin and her partner Alfi, he’d had sex with a bunch of other male aliens, and it had felt fantastic. Three or four times in, he’d accepted the fact that he was bisexual. A few days after that, he’d had a revelation when he’d walked in on Keith training and seen him sweat-soaked with new eyes and... _damn, I’d tap that…_

His thoughts were pulled from the past when the woman who was sucking him off tongued at the slit of his cock, drawing a long, slow moan out of him.

“Wow, you’re...you’re really good at that.”

The girl on Lance’s right cooed more praise to her companion before climbing over Lance's face and placing the wet entrance of her sex over his lips. He happily lapped at her opening, ego getting boosted with every moan she stuttered out.

_Being a paladin of Voltron definitely has its perks…_

The truth was, he wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for Voltron. Not just because he would still be on Earth, completely unaware of his bisexuality, or maybe in denial of it, but also because they’d only offered to have an orgy with him because he had saved their planet. It was almost a routine, now. Save the planet, find a group of locals who were all down, then have them worship him for a night.

Lance moaned and closed his eyes as he was thrust into from behind. _Who knew having your ass filled would feel so good?_

The girl on his cock shifted the make-up of her tongue and slid it into his urethra, causing Lance’s toes to curl. “Mmm.” The vibrations from his noises sent the girl above him into a shivering orgasm. She climbed off him and kissed his cheek before going down on the other girl.

Lance didn’t last much longer, coming into the girl’s mouth with a shout. He then helped the guy underneath him get off by sucking his cock while the two girls separated from them and had sex on their own.

After they were all done, Lance left the room with an empty promise to return and make them all feel good again.


	7. The Taste of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro crash-lands on a planet and makes his way into the jungle, finding himself at an unknown civilisation, where he is treated to their traditional customs.
> 
> This was going to be completely different, but...something happened? Because Shiro is so sweet and gentle and would totally do this, so...hope you all enjoy like 3000 words of Shiro being an absolute sweetheart to some alien prostitutes :)

Shiro leaned back on the couch he was occupying and breathed in deeply. He hadn’t meant to find himself sitting in a room with a trio of native aliens all wanting to service him, but after the last few days he’d had, he was willing to accept anything if it meant he could have a soft bed underneath him, which was now waiting in the corner of the room for when he’d finished with the locals.

He’d gotten separated from the group and crash landed Black, hacking his way through the jungle he’d found himself in as he looked for help. After a time period that could only be measured in days, he stumbled into a clearing and found this city, where he’d immediately been whisked off to the palace and greeted with a grand feast.

Although grateful, Shiro had been so tired, he’d barely been able to keep his eyes open. Noticing this, the king had given him a bowl of a strange, viscous pink liquid to drink, and it had revived him enough to last the rest of the celebrations, although he wasn’t quite sure what they’d been happy about. The language consisted of many strange clicks and humming noises that Shiro couldn’t make any sense of, but the purpose of these aliens was all too obvious; they wore almost nothing, and a scent coiled around them that made him heady and aroused. They had already stripped him, further solidifying the impression that they were sex workers. It felt almost improper, but he was too tired to argue as they pressed their bodies against his.

His hand came up and cupped the cheek of a pixie-looking alien, their wide green eyes alight with what he perceived to be arousal. They leaned into the touch, closing their eyes and humming softly. The other two prostitutes, as Shiro guessed they were, looked over at the gesture with a mixture of envy and shock. Shiro pulled his hand away, blushing.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to be rude.” He stammered. One of the aliens, the blue skinned one with yellow eyes and broad shoulders, seemed to understand him.

They came closer and nuzzled into his neck. “Usually,” they began in a thick accent, barely comprehensible, “when we serve someone, they do not touch us.”

“Why?”

“I...” They paused, uncertain. “It just is not done, sire.”

Shiro flushed at the honorific. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“Yes, but it signifies favour. Forgive us if we look jealously upon any contact you provide.”

“So if I...kissed you…?”

They frowned in obvious confusion. “Kiss? What is a...kiss?”

Shiro grasped the back of the alien’s neck and dragged him until their faces were centimetres apart. His eyes flicked down to the alien’s lips – whose name he had never been told – before closing the distance. They gasped, but didn’t seem to mind it, deepening the kiss and caressing the sides of Shiro’s face.

The other two aliens began to leave, and Shiro pulled back abruptly, despite the fact that he’d been enjoying himself. “Wait!” He said hastily, not wanting to offend anyone by sending the prostitutes back sooner than the one on his lap. “Stay, please.”

The alien he had kissed translated for him, and Shiro proceeded to explain – still with the alien translating – that in human mating rituals, physical affection was important with all participating members. “I want to do that to all of you,” he said finally, not missing their shivers of anticipation when that sentence was translated.

Suddenly, they were all on him at once, nuzzling into his skin and running their hands over his shoulders, hips, legs – anything they could touch.

“Wait, wait,”

The sensations stopped immediately.

“Would it be alright if I...took turns?”

The alien who understood English frowned. “I do not understand.”

“Um...have you one at a time. Like...um...I have...relations...with one of you, and then another. All at once is...overwhelming.”

They struggled with the words, but eventually, they were all looking at Shiro expectantly. He swallowed and walked over to the one he hadn’t touched directly yet.

“You first.” He said, leading them over to the couch and sitting them down, climbing onto their lap. They looked about ready to pass out, their eyes wide – wider than usual, anyway – and breath coming in short gasps. “Relax.” Shiro instructed softly. “You’ve all taken care of everyone else, so I want to take care of you.”

Once it was translated, they all looked at him in awe as he stroked over the alien’s shoulders and kissed at the soft skin of their neck.

“What’s your name?” He murmured, the movement of his lips over the alien’s skin causing them to shiver violently. He understood then that they were incredibly sensitive from lack of touch.

“We do not have names.” The alien said. “We are pleasurers. Pleasurers do not need names.”

“Well, if only for tonight, you will have names.” Shiro announced, then pulled back to look at the alien between his thighs. “Aron.”

He looked over at the one who understood English. “Ben.”

Finally, he turned his gaze to the last prostitute. “Carl.”

“Thank you, sire.” Ben said softly. "It means much to us to be named." They then explained to the other two what had just happened, and they flushed deeply.

In an attempt to hide his embarrassment at being called ‘sire’, Shiro wrapped his arms around Aron’s shoulders and kissed them, breathing in that heady scent again, the chemicals threatening to override his wishes to take this slow. Aron hissed as Shiro’s fingertips curled, digging the nails into their soft, untouched flesh.

Slowly, he pressed kisses down the alien’s green-tinted skin, all the way down their shoulders and chest, past their stomach, until he was kneeling in between their three legs, facing a deep, slick hole that in no way resembled a human vagina. Shiro found himself stumped on what to do with it.

“What...is this?”

“You really have never had a Kikxikan pleasurer before. It’s his sex. You see, all pleasurers are born with a hole between their legs made for pleasuring the people we serve. The majority of the population has a ‘rod’...what you would call a penis. There are also breeders, who have multiple holes and wombs for impregnation. We are, however, infertile, so there is no risk of us passing down our ‘ruined’ genes.”

“That’s...” Shiro was prepared to be outraged on their behalf, but Ben’s tone was not angry or even sad. He was merely stating a fact. This was the way things had been for generations, and would never change, no matter how much Shiro disliked it. He sighed before pressing his lips to the inside of Aron’s leg, smiling at his mewl of pleasure. Already, the alien’s legs were shaking, his hands balled into fists.

Shiro grabbed one of his hands and brought it to his head while looking up at him, peering deep into his eyes.

“Please, don’t hold back. Do whatever you want.” As he took in air, he realised that the smell he’d picked up on when the three prostitutes had entered wasn’t a perfume in the artificial sense – it was _their_ scent, emanating from their pores, in their sweat. It was in their biology to arouse those they were near.

Ben translated, the words causing them all to shiver and moan. Aron whispered something in his own language, which Ben was quick to translate. “Forgive me if I don’t know what to do. No one has ever been so good to us.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Shiro said as he dipped his head down to lick at his sex, which was weeping fluid at an almost alarming rate. His tongue immediately started tingling, then burst with pleasurable shocks. Despite being determined to pleasure them first and himself later, the sensations threatened to drive him mad, something in him pleading for him to just fuck up into this beautiful alien.

Then, Aron was pushing his face away. He said something in Kikxikan, which was quickly translated by Ben. “He says not to. We...have no feeling there.”

“So you never get pleasure from your work?”

“When a master chooses us for his own harem, we are shown occasional affections, but never enough to...well, we don’t know. There is a chance we cannot achieve pleasure the same way the breeders or impregnates can.”

“Well, I’ll certainly do my best to get you there.” Shiro declared, going back to kissing Aron’s thighs. He flicked his tongue out, going slightly light-headed at the aphrodisiac qualities of the alien’s sweat but pushing through it, letting out small moans at every rough exhalation that came from above him.

After what felt like an hour, he finally found himself at Aron’s feet, having kissed and licked every inch of skin between Aron’s hips and his ankles.

“This is feeling good?” He asked, just wanting to ensure that he was on the right track.

“Yes.” The breathy reply caught him off guard, but the small smirk on Aron’s lips spurred him on, making him take one of his toes in his mouth and suck on it as if it were a penis, swirling his tongue around the tip of the toe before caressing the pad of it. Aron let out his loudest moan yet, throwing his head back and panting heavily. Shiro smirked, knowing he’d just found the key to bringing him to orgasm, or at least the closest he could manage.

Really getting into the swing of it, he opened his mouth wider, until he was sucking on and playing with three of Aron’s toes, which had a surprisingly sweet taste, while his hands simultaneously massaged the other two feet. Aron was going wild above him, writhing and panting and moaning. The other two aliens were silent, presumably watching on in awe.

Finally, Aron let out a string of words in Kikxikan, his knees shaking and the trunk of his body going rigid. Shiro didn't need them translated; their meaning was pretty clear.

Shiro pulled off his toes and smiled up at him, feeling explainable excitement and pride. “And _that..._ is what we call an orgasm.”

Aron whispered something in Kikxikan, which Ben translated to ‘thank you, that was amazing’.

After taking another few moments to just watch Aron bathing in the afterglow of his first orgasm, Shiro turned to Carl and beckoned them forward. “Your turn.”

Carl blushed deeply before making their way to the couch. Shiro turned back to look at Ben for a moment. “So...um...what are your genders?”

“The one you named Carl is female. I am male, as is the one you named Aron. But it does not matter – our sex is the same.”

“I see...” Shiro said, pausing. Slowly, he stood and went over to Carl, stroking her cheek and then leaning in to kiss her. She leaned into the touch, then reached up and did the same for him, caressing his cheek and tangling her fingers in his hair. As she did, her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened a little wider. Shiro noted this and took her other hand, massaging it firmly, making her shiver.

Now that he knew what he was doing, it was almost too easy to settle into a rhythm, stroking her hands and kissing her palms, sucking on her thumbs and licking up and down her arms. She sighed happily at every caress, shoulders shifting against the fabric of the couch as she keened.

“You’re so beautiful.” Shiro whispered against her skin and, despite her not knowing what he’d said, her cheeks flushed a deep violet, her eyes fluttering closed.

While her hands were sensitive, more so than Aron’s had been, they weren’t quite sensitive _enough_. Shiro let his hands roam over her body in search for the place that would make her have her first orgasm, and he grinned in triumph when he found it; the place right above her hips. When he ghosted his fingers over the skin there, she threw her head back and gasped, gripping his shoulders.

He pressed his thumbs in, massaging over it until she was a gasping, writhing mess. Watching her orgasm was, to Shiro’s surprise, exquisite. He’d never thought of females – human or otherwise – in a sexual manner, but here was one of the most attractive beings he’d ever set eyes on, and it was a woman. Aron was certainly attractive as well, as was Ben, but Carl was...something else.

After the final tremors had left her, she sank bonelessly into the couch cushions, sighing happily. She smiled lazily up at him with half-lidded eyes and brought him down for another kiss.

Finally, after he’d pulled himself away from Carl, he turned to Ben. “I suppose it’s my turn, then.” He said, barely concealing his excitement.

“I suppose it is.” Shiro answered with a gentle smile.

He led Ben back to the couch and climbed on top of him, bringing him into a deep kiss and licking into his mouth. He seemed surprised at this action, but quickly sank into it, mewling into his mouth. Shiro tried caressing every part of Ben, but nothing seemed to make him sigh and writhe like the other two had.

Almost ready to give up, Shiro finally decided to keep his hands stationary, over Ben’s shoulders. The alien tilted his head to the side, brushing his ear against Skiro’s metal hand, and gasped in obvious pleasure. Blinking in surprise, Shiro brought his hands up to Ben’s ears and tentatively massaged the lobes.

The response was immediate – Ben keened and tilted his head back, exposing his throat, which Shiro attacked with fervour, delighting in the wonderful noises he drew from the throat under his lips. It was as he started licking stripes up Ben’s neck that he finally achieved orgasm, his body going rigid, something hitting the floor wetly. Shiro glanced down in surprise to see a large wet patch where Ben’s hole was.

“Huh. Guess you guys can squirt, too.”

“What’s ‘squirting’?”

“The females of our planet can sometimes ejaculate the way males do.”

“So I just...ejaculated?”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiled down at him. “How did it feel?”

“Wonderful.” After a few more minutes of soft kisses, he gently moved Shiro aside and went to talk to his fellow prostitutes in a low voice. When he returned to Shiro’s side, he had a determined look on his face. “Now that you have pleasured us, we feel the need to pleasure you in kind. Please, lay back on the couch and allow us to service you as we were instructed.”

Shiro did as he was asked, leaning back and closing his eyes. Seconds later, a weight settled over his thighs and lips pressed against his. Hands stroked over his naked flesh. He tilted his head back and exhaled, sinking into the feeling of being touched.

It didn’t take them long to find how sensitive his cock was, which was standing upright and leaking precum. Lips closed over the head and he sighed, reaching out blindly to stroke over the hair of the alien between his legs. At the same time, another one of the aliens was on his right, stroking and nibbling at his ear. The alien on his left was kissing his shoulder and chest, moving down to his nipple and licking at the erect nub.

As their saliva touched his flesh, electric tingles erupted from his nerves, leaving him wallowing in glorious stimulation. He was both blissfully aware and woefully unaware of everything that was happening – his body felt like one giant, exposed nerve, but it was simply too much for his brain to process. He heard himself moaning as if from another room, felt his muscles spasm as if he were a doll.

At some point, he drifted into a sort of subspace that allowed him to just float on the sensations being applied to his body without really processing them, leaving his body without a consciousness.

After what felt like an age, the sensations faded away, and then he was aware of his body being moved. When he finally came back to, the aliens had left and he was lying in the bed. Sighing softly, he found himself feeling completely sated, but exhausted. He was asleep in minutes.


	8. No Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance asks an alien to pretend rape him, but decides he really doesn't ant that to happen - but of course he's forgotten the safeword. Good thing Keith is on his way back from a mission with the Blade.  
> Warning - could be triggering, proceed with caution.

Lance was excited. He’d told everyone that someone would be coming to visit him in the middle of the night, and he was now trying his best to pretend to be asleep, but it was proving very difficult. He’d discussed with the alien about to enter his room to keep going no matter what he said or did. They’d also agreed on a safeword, but that information had gone in one ear and out the other.

The slight sound of his door hissing open sent a shiver up his spine, and he closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing.

“Perfect.” The deep voice growled, making the shiver turn into a shudder. It sounded so raw and predatory, and Lance was suddenly having doubts.

Rough hands turned him over and shook him ‘awake’.

Lance gasped at the rough handling, his breath getting knocked out of him as fear rushed to the forefront of his brain. Desperately, he tried to remember what their safeword had been. Pineapple? Kindred? Fantasy? What had it been?

He let out an undignified squeak as he was dragged down the mattress, his legs spread. Lance was very grateful, in that moment, that he’d taken the time to open himself up before getting under the covers.

_Was it even an English word?_

The alien ripped off his pyjama pants, and Lance took that as his cue to start saying anything and everything until he finally hit the magical word that would make this all stop.

“Please, no - don't.” _Of course it won’t be something like that-_

His thoughts were cut off as his door opened again and a very tired, angry-looking Keith was suddenly in his room, blade extended and at the alien’s throat.

The alien looked shocked, gaze shifting rapidly between Lance and Keith. “I...we had an arrangement.”

Keith looked over at Lance for only a second before he growled. “I don’t give a fuck what you agreed to. Get the fuck out.” The alien nodded and, as soon as Keith’s blade withdrew from his neck, he was out the door.

Lance didn’t have time to think anything before Keith was by his side, his Blade of Marmora uniform sliding off his shoulders to drape across Lance’s naked lap.

“Lance? Are you okay?”

His hands were shaking, his breath coming in rapid gasps. “I...I’m sorry.” He finally gasped, and Keith frowned.

“What for?”

Lance couldn’t say anything else, just broke down into rough sobs and gasping breaths. Keith brought him in, cradling his head against his chest, stroking his back, his other arm holding his shoulder in a gentle grip.

Gradually, Lance came back to a more calm state, pulling back and just looking at Keith for a long moment. “I did want him here.” He said slowly, his voice raw. “I asked him to...but then I didn’t...”

“It’s okay. It’s over now.” Keith said, sounding very awkward, almost as if he was quoting a movie he’d watched.

Lance chuckled and nuzzled into Keith’s neck. “Stay?”

Keith’s arms tightened for a moment. “Yeah, of course.”

That was how Keith ended up in Lance’s bed, arms wrapped around him, stroking his back softly as he fell asleep.


End file.
